heplionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaugmar
Another race from Asherah, these small humanoids have the study of psionics as a significant part of their culture, being among the foremost experts in the manipulation of sentient minds. Personality Shaugmar appear much more pleasant to most than Eblians, despite having an even more logical and literal mind; that's because they have an innate knack for understanding the psychology of others and using that knowledge to their advantage. They are highly patient and cautious, preferring to study whatever situation they are faced with until they can logically analyze all potential outcomes before taking action. They'll use indirect means (such as psychics or manipulating other parties to do their bidding) to accomplish their goals whenever feasible, in order to avoid unnecessary risk. Physical Description Shaugmar are rather diminutive, standing little over 3 feet tall. Like their Eblian relatives, they are completely hairless, although their skin (usually in bluish and purplish tones) is much smoother to the touch. They have lithe bodies with proportionally large, oval-shaped heads, with pointed ears, small nose and mouth, and large, oval, pupil-less eyes of a dark blue color, that glimmer the same way as those of Eblians. They also have three dark blue protuberances in their forehead in a downward triangle formation, which are actually vestigial, non-functioning eyes. They too are all hermaphroditic. Their clothes tend to consist of intricate flowing robes made of glimmering silk-like thread, festooned with elaborate shoulder-pads, belts, back-plates and other design elements, all of which much more concerned with style than practicality. They greatly appreciate jewelry such as rings, bracers, necklaces and especially circlets, which are a very important article of Shaugmar fashion. Relations The Shaugmar strive to have good relations with practically every race they encounter, although how much of that is sincere is a matter of long speculation. They are especially close to the Eblians, who they are distantly related to and who share their homeworld, and have also forged rather good bonds with the humans of the Confederation that settled on Asherah. Having encountered particular difficulty bonding with goblinoids and derleths, though, the shaugmar developed special techniques for fighting these races, and have influenced the eblians into doing likewise. Alignment The logic of the shaugmar is much more subtle and adaptable than that of eblians, which is why this race does not share the eblians' tendency for regulatism, being rather of a Centrist alignment. However, collectivism is still ingrained in most of them, seen by shaugmars as the most logical way to ensure one's security and protection. Shaugmar Lands The Shaugmar have occupied much of the more humid regions of Asherah, closer to the coast and in well-irrigated lowland basins, where they have built sprawling metropolises filled with impressive spires. However, there are settlements and enclaves of the Shaugmar people in many parts of the planet, and some subsets of this race like to build subterranean complexes in higher terrain similar to those of Eblians. They are not as likely to venture outside their homeworld as Eblians are, but many are still found in major cities in other planets, especially Rancent's World. Adventurers While most shaugmar tend to be somewhat timid and cautious, there are sill many who choose to take matters into their own hands and go out into the world to pursue their interests, which usually involve acquiring wealth, power and influence. These may be either agents of shaugmar governments or organizations, or particularly ambitious individuals who failed to find a niche for them in shaugmar society, and decided to build their power-base among the less subtle races. Shaugmar Racial Traits As per D&D's Gnomes Category:Races